Pixiefoot Elf
Unruly, unkempt, and entirely wild at heart, the Pixiefoot Elves (often derisively called Leprechauns or feral Elves by their more refined kin) are tricksy in comparison to their fellow Clans, and are more focused on having fun than more serious matters such as war, power or magic. They originate from Lockney Jungle, specifically the town of Raild. They enjoy attracting attention to themselves. Their mischievous natures often get them into trouble. History Emergence of the Pixiefoot The Pixiefoot Elves were originally from the basin of the Blackhelm River, like the rest of their Elven brethren. They joined the ancestors of the Healleaf in moving eastward. However, they split from their brethren after they founded their village of Floraidh and continued southward, led by Misae. They followed the Uiscan River and, at the fork, continued southward along the Thuebra River. Upon seeing the diversity of the Lockney Jungle, Misae decided to build a village within it, named Raild, in Year 15. Misae became the first Queen of the Pixiefoot Elves. First Elven War The Pixiefoot fought against the Ambersight and Warthorn Elves during the First Elven War, though their geographical distance made it difficult for them to be involved in any major capacity. Even so, the Ambersight never forgot that the Pixiefoot fought against them and held a grudge against their "primitive" brethren since then. Misae was one of the last Elven queens to swear fealty to House Fischbach. War of the Serpent During the War of the Serpent, the Pixiefoot remained neutral in the conflict. However, in the final days of the war, Misae sent a tribe of Elves to fight in the Battle of Labhruinn, which ended in the devastating defeat of the Ambersight Elves. Culture & Characteristics Faith The Pixiefoot Elves' myths are transmitted primarily through oral means, though some record them on the knotted strings they weave in their hair. In addition to the Goddess, the Pixiefoot make sacrifices to several nature deities. Among them are Ra, the sun god; Marama, the moon goddess; Tamaiti, the fertility goddess; Awa, the water goddess; and Ngaru, the storm god. Additionally, the Pixiefoot believe in reincarnation. After death, the passage to the next world is fraught with difficulties. The deceased person's spirit needs to follow a long road with the assistance of a cat that can see in the dark. Most Pixiefoot imagine the afterworld to be an earthly paradise with flower-covered fields and snow-capped mountains. It is important to the Pixiefoot that they not die as a result of burning and that the body of the deceased is not cremated. They believe that burning causes their spirit to disappear, therefore threatening their passage to the afterworld. Those who obey the Pixiefoot's moral code (do not steal, do not lie, do not be lazy) are said to live in the warmth of the sun, whereas those who do not spend eternity in the wet ground. Most notably, the Pixiefoot are the only Elves that make human sacrifices. Servants, court officials, favorites, and concubines are most often sacrificed. Child sacrifices only occur upon the death of the Queen or during times of famine. About once every five years, the Pixiefoot indulge in a festival of art and music more material than the ephemera of nature. When Litha arrives, the nomadic tribes gather in Raild. For half a moon, the tribes celebrate the turning of the heavens, wherein the constellations of the Goddess are obscured by the northern lights. They claim that the Goddess comes to earth at this time to celebrate in the revels of Her children. Pixiefoot celebrations involve Ipe wine, bonfires, dancing to wooden drums, and singing. The carousing is primitive, even savage, but fiercely exciting to them. Their every instinct is aroused, taking them back to the roots of nature. Origins Like their Elven brethren, the Pixiefoot originated in the area surrounding the Blackhelm River in Marbury Fields. They moved eastward with the predecessors of the Healleaf, before continuing south along the rivers Uiscan and the Thuebra. Misae, who had taken to leading the Pixiefoot southward, decided to build a village within the Lockney Jungle, which became known as Raild. As the Pixiefoot were geographically closer to the Djannir Empire rather than their Elven brethren and Cartham City, they became especially exotic in their customs and beliefs. Gender roles Pixiefoot society is matriarchal, though men and women are generally seen as equals. They view the genders as two complimentary parts of a whole, and there is not a hierarchical structure in the domestic sphere. Both sexes' duties include watching the children, weaving, cooking, farming, and participating in combat. Men and women are both allowed to own land and herds, as the Pixiefoot allow inheritance to be passed down from both sides of the family. Kinship within Pixiefoot society follows a parallel line of descent; men descend from men, and women descend from women. Due to this system, both men and women have access to land and other necessities through their father and mother, respectively. Aging The high infant mortality rates that plague the Pixiefoot cause newborn infants to solely be given the term "wawa" when they are born. Most families do not invest very much into their child until they reach the age of two, or more often three years old. Once the child reaches the age of three, a "coming of age" ceremony occurs. This ceremony indicates that the child has reached the stage of "ignorance". During this ceremony, the family invites all relatives into the house for food and dance, and then each member of the family receives a lock of hair from the child. After each family member receives a piece of hair, the mother then shaves the child's head. In order to advance from the stage of ignorance and development the child must learn the roles around the family associated with their gender. The next important ritual is to celebrate the maturity of the child. Unlike the previous ritual ceremony, the celebration of maturity is to signify the child's sexual potency. The ceremony includes dancing, fasting, tasks to show strength, and family ceremonies. Boys are given new clothes and are taught how to act as an unmarried man. Girls' ceremonies signify their first flowering, and therefore the girl goes into the forest alone and does not return into the bleeding has ended. In the forest she fasts, and upon her return, she is given a new name, adult clothing, and advice. This "folly" stage of life is important because this was the time young adults could have sex without having to be a parent. Unlike the other Elves, the Pixiefoot seem to enjoy sex, though they do not feel the same pleasures as Humans and Dwarves do. Between the ages of two hundred and three hundred, young adults are considered "ripe for serious thought and labor". The young adults are able to hold onto their youthful status during this stage by living at home and helping their community. Young adults are considered to only reach their full potential when they are married. Government These Elves do not place a great deal of value on society, preferring instead to live as they wish rather than how someone tells them to. Their villages are peaceful places, for the Elves all look out for one another. They have a royal bloodline, but few Elves pay it much heed. They do not respect someone purely on the basis of birth. The Pixiefoot have no separate judiciary or codified laws. Customs, expectations, and the Queen govern behavior. The Pixiefoot have legal force, taking the form of the Confessors. The highest Confessor, normally a relative of the Queen, acts independently of the conventional hierarchy, providing a point of view for the Queen free of bureaucratic influence. The Pixiefoot Elves' three rules are as follows: * Do not steal * Do not lie * Do not be lazy Warfare The Pixiefoot army is one of the most powerful in Cartham, simply because they are capable of turning any ordinary villager or farmer into a soldier. Every Pixiefoot Elf of fighting age is required to take part in war in some capacity at least once, and is expected to prepare for warfare again when necessary. The Pixiefoot have no iron or steel, unless stolen from their opponents. As such, their weapons are not much more effective than those of their opponents. They go to battle with drums beating and warhorns blowing. Traditionally, the daughter of the Queen leads the army. Roads throughout the jungle allow quick movement for the Pixiefoot army. Shelters and storage silos are built one day's traveling distance from each other, so that an army on campaign can always be fed and rested. Typical Pixiefoot armor includes helmets made of wood, cane, or animal skin, some adorned with feathers; round or square shields made with wood or hide; and cloth tunics padded with animal pelts and small wooden planks to protect the spine. Typical Pixiefoot weaponry includes bronze or bone-tipped spears, clubs with stone heads, woolen slings and stones, stone or bone-headed battle axes, and bolas. Languages The Pixiefoot associate more often with the animals of the jungle than any other beings. They have giant birds guarding their homes or, rarely, ocelots. Their isolationist tendencies have corrupted the only language the commonfolk know, Elven. However, some do learn the languages of various creatures in the jungle, or the common Carthian tongue. Naming The Pixiefoot bastard surname is Bones. Popular male names: Balam, Waman, Anaru, Kauri, Mikaere, Nikau, Paora, Patariki, Piripi, Rangi, Tamati, Tane, Timoti, Tipene, Bidzil, Nahuel, Tlaloc, Mandla, Sandile, Themba Popular female names: Nicte, Killa, Nina, Tamaya, Urpi, Anahera, Awhina, Hine, Kiri, Roimata, Anayeli, Awinita, Millaray, Saqui, Malinalli, Tlalli, Tonalli, Nomusa, Thandi Common surnames: Locklear, Begay, Hunt, Tsosie, Nez, Chavis, Chee, Kee, Underwood, Horn, Blaylock Technology While often believed to be primitive because of their simple of way of life and lack of advanced clothing and weaponry, the Pixiefoot are incredibly advanced in Astronomy and Mathematics, though most common Pixiefoot are not interested in such boring topics. They understand equinoxes, solstices, and zenith passages, along with the Venus cycle. They cannot predict eclipses. Numerical information is stored in their knotted strings, allowing for compact storage of large numbers. The Pixiefoot have designated officials who perform accounting-related tasks. The Pixiefoot are also great healers, capable of healing even the most severe of injuries. Pixiefoot physicians specialize in surgeries and drawing out poisons. In general, Pixiefoot are good-natured and intelligent, though they are not interested in putting much effort into tasks. Cuisine The Pixiefoot do not cultivate vegetables and fruits to any large degree, and instead rely on hunting and gathering with small farm plots to supplement their diets. They enjoy acai berries, passionfruit, aguaje, chayote, and hot peppers. They also eat nuts, particularly cashews. The Pixiefoot are skilled hunters, and bring home wild game for families and communities to eat. Fish, birds, wild boars, and even insects are collected and eaten by the Pixiefoot. The Pixiefoot use spices, such as cinnamon, ginger, pepper, and vanilla, to flavor their food. Among the popular Pixiefoot drinks is palm wine. Customs Pixiefoot are often found performing magic for show to impress others. The Pixiefoot Elves usually make their living by farming or cobbling, crafting shoes out of leaves and other natural products. They are talented craftsmen, though they are not widely recognized for their work ethic. With their meager materials of pelts and leaves, Pixiefoot Elves create their own clothes. They are also skilled at building homes and fashioning tools out of found objects. Some of the wealthier Pixiefoot know how to weave textiles, which sell for high prices. Pixiefoot Elves have a reputation as pranksters, but have never inflicted lasting damage on another person, save for times of war. They are often gypsies, and are known to specialize in concealment. They are not only known for their tricksy nature, but also what others perceive to be stinginess. The Pixiefoot are incredibly protective of their money, especially Carthian gold Darics, and will employ multiple methods of protecting their keep. Oftentimes they carry "fool's gold" in their hand-fashioned leather pouches that turn to sunflower seeds overnight. Interestingly, Pixiefoot Elves will not forgive those who have wronged them and will never forget being duped. Pixiefoot Elves live in a constant relationship with nature, never taking more than they need and giving back ever more. They replenish the forests constantly, ensuring that there will always be nature in their world. These Elves have few cares or worries, and their lives are often characterized by idyllic splendor. While they face problems from predatory manticores or the encroachment of Humans, they seem to live free of cares that so often plague other Elves. Because they live so closely in harmony with nature, they have little trouble finding sustenance in the areas near their homes. Game proliferates around Pixiefoot communities, and the earth is fertile for them. Although the Pixiefoot Elves are descended from the same stock as the other Elves, they are far more primitive than their kin. Their lives are geared toward the simple matter of survival in the jungle. Yet the Pixiefoot find that this life, more than anything else, gives them their greatest pleasure. Not for them are the sophistication of art and delicate music. They prefer a simpler life. Their art, in the form of tattoos, is inspired by the ever-changing cycle of seasons. Pixiefoot Elves are often described as wild and temperamental. This is true to the extent that these Elves are very emotional people. They live with their hearts, not their minds. Whatever they feel, they know it is the right answer. Logic plays little part in their lives, for logic cannot save one from the charging boar or the falling tree. Intuition and strength are all that counts in the jungle. The Pixiefoot are an independent folk and do not lightly brook intruders into their villages. Anyone who even draws near to a Pixiefoot village will have a constant, unseen escort of at least two Elves or more until the intruder leaves the area. Unless the village is directly threatened, the Pixiefoot will leave the intruder strictly alone. Only a quarter of the time will the Pixiefoot allow trespassers to know they are being watched. If those encroaching on the village draw too near and evince hostile intent, the Pixiefoot have no compunction about utterly destroying them. However, if the intruders are attacked by wild animals, such as a poisonous manticore, the Pixiefoot rangers will leap to their rescue. Even if they are of Elven descent, the Pixiefoot tend toward total neutrality. This is not out of any inherent evil, but only out of a desire to be left alone. They generally do not care about the proceedings of the outer world; only when such acts impact their lands do they take interest. Even then, that interest is usually only in removing the nuisance and returning to the wilderness as soon as possible. The Pixiefoot Elves practive silviculture and are considered by some as experts in this field. In addition to their unique script, which appears to be a mixture between the Elven and Djanni characters, the Pixiefoot use knotted strings for record-keeping and communication. The Pixiefoot function largely without money or markets. Instead, exchange of goods is based upon reciprocity between individuals and among individuals, groups, and leaders. "Taxes" consist of a labor obligation of a person to the Queen. The Queen (who theoretically owns all means of production) reciprocates by granting access to land and goods and providing food and drink in celebratory feasts for her subjects. Architecture is the most important of the Pixiefoot arts, with textiles reflecting architectural motifs. The most notable example is Raild, which was constructed by Pixiefoot engineers. The prime Pixiefoot structures are made of stone blocks that fit together so well that a knife cannot be fitted through the stonework. These constructs have survived for centuries, with no use of mortar to sustain them. Physical measures used by the Pixiefoot are based on body parts. Units include fingers, the distance from thumb to forefinger, palms, and wingspans. The most basic distance unit is one pace. Physical appearance Pixiefoot Elves, by their very nature, seem more prone to violence than their civilized cousins. Their muscles are larger, their complexions more florid. Most have coppery red hair, which contrasts with their lightly tanned skin. Their eyes tend to be brown or blue, though bright green is not uncommon. Most Pixiefoot Elves have freckles. Pixiefoot clothing is much less gaudy than one would normally expect from an Elf. The focus of their clothing is to allow the wearer to blend with the jungle easily. A typical outfit is brown and green, fashioned out of leaves and animal pelts. Notables Leadership * Year 15-308- Misae * 308-?- Minya * ?-923- Olea * 923-present- Unae Locklear Factions and allies Known Pixiefoot Elves Main page: Known Pixiefoot Elves * Unae Locklear * Luvon Locklear * Salal Locklear * Lutie Locklear * Leif Locklear * Adsila Locklear Category:Pixiefoot Elves